trilliumfandomcom-20200214-history
Ms Paint Adventures
MS Paint Adventures is a collection of webcomics written and illustrated by Andrew Hussie. Because of the frequency with which the site is updated, MS Paint Adventures is estimated to be the longest web comic on the Internet with over 6000 pages total among its four series. These comics are written in serials, or "adventures", in a manner that parodies interactive fiction games. The characters' actions are driven by commands, typically selected from suggestions provided by the comic's official forum. The comics tend to draw inspiration from video games, imitating and parodying genres such as RPGs and simulation games.In the process, the comic has evolved from simply using static images and captions to incorporate animations, music, and occasionally interactive games utilizing Adobe Flash. The current adventure, Homestuck, has given rise to a large fan community as made evident by the increasing amount of fan art and cosplay at comic book conventions. The comic currently averages over 600,000 unique views daily. The stories also contain a variety of plot elements parodying various internet and social phenomena such as A Game of Thrones, The Elder Scrolls , H. P. Lovecraft's Cthulhu Mythos, juggalo culture, and shipping. MS Paint Adventures is one of many web comics which supports its author financially by selling merchandise on the online store TopatoCo as well the site's store and record label What Pumpkin. Fanbase at Trillum At Trillium, almost everyone in the high school reads homestuck. some in the middle school do too. There are currently two(2) fan adventures maintained by people in the school, both about people actually in the school. Diego Stumpf writes and draws RespiteHeld, which is more true to the format of Homestuck. Matt Smith and Rhone Gena draw and write Trilliumstuck, respectively. Adventures Jailbreak Jailbreak, the first adventure written by Andrew Hussie, was conceived as a forum game following an unnamed man as he attempts to escape from a prison cell. Bard Quest The second adventure Bard Quest took on a Choose Your Own Adventure format and featured multiple, branching paths rather than a single linear storyline. It was the first adventure to be hosted at on its own web space but was ultimately left unfinished due to the difficulty Hussie faced in maintaining the complex web of branching storylines. Bard Quest was updated from June 12, 2007 to July 6, 2007 upon which the site was left on hiatus. Problem Sleuth A parody of interactive fiction games and the film noir genre, Problem Sleuth began by presenting three detectives who are attempting to escape from their respective offices. Unlike its predecessors, Problem Sleuth featured a complete story with a proper ending and ran from March 10, 2008 to April 7, 2009. Homestuck Homestuck, the current adventure, began on April 13, 2009 and follows many teenagers as they play a reality-altering video game that brings about the end of the world. As in Problem Sleuth, the adventure is characterised by time travel, mystery, and a complex fictional universe. This adventure includes a large cast, including the protagonists, their families, denizens of the game world, and twelve figurative and literal trolls from another universe whose character designs are based on Zodiac symbols. Homestuck is the most popular of the MS Paint Adventure comics. Unlike the previous adventures, which exclusively used GIF images for animation, this adventure introduced the use of complex Flash animations and games, many of them involving music provided by the comic's community. Eight major soundtrack albums have been released under the comic's own record label What Pumpkin, with eleven side albums also having been produced. External links * The official Website * The fan-made MS Paint Adventures wiki * Official site for MSPA merchandise Category:Nerds Category:Imported